Surprise Me
by darlin.i.love.you
Summary: Christmas has come around and Jasper is trying to surprise Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyers own it!**

**Hope you like it. It was just an idea that popped in my head.**

It's Christmas time. Great. There's nothing wrong with a holiday, but since my wife can see the future, I can't pick out a gift for her that she wouldn't know about. Trust me, I have tried everything. I even tried using the dogs, but Alice got around them easily enough. I have no idea how because she can't see them.

"Jazzy, I'm going Christmas shopping. Be back soon." Alice said while giving me a kiss on the cheek then dancing down the hallway to the garage.

Then I got this idea, but I couldn't think about it too much. I know that Alice likes to keep tabs on me because she loves me and wants to make sure I am safe. I just really want to surprise her.

Then I was thinking.

_Edward. If you are listening, which I know you are. Will you please come up to my room but do not talk._

4 seconds later Edward was standing in the door way.

_I am going to surprise Alice for Christmas and I need your help. She is probably watching this so please follow along._

He nodded in agreement.

"Did Emmet tell you what he wanted to give Rosalie?" I asked

_I am going to get her a really bad fake gift so she will think I had already bought her a present. Then I will go get her real present when she is occupied. All you have to do is keep changing plans on what you're getting Bella for Christmas. Say yes or no to the question and that will answer if you will do this for me._

"Yeah Emmet told me. Surprisingly it is a pretty good idea." Edward said while smirking.

"I have to go and check on Renesmee" Edward said while walking out of the room.

This is going to work.

**I thought it was going to be a one- shot but then it made more sense just to put it in short chapters.**

** Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyers owns it!**

**Next Chapter! (: **

I had to think of a really bad gift that I could fake Alice with. I have an idea.

I was walking Lowe's with a mission. I was almost sure she saw me doing this. I walked up to the section that sold wood and I grabbed a piece of board and took it to the counter.

"How may I help you sir?" the worker asked me.

"I was wondering if you could carve something into this piece of wood?" I asked. This gift really did suck. It was perfect.

"Sure, what would you like it to say? And wouldn't you rather get a piece of wood. Maybe in a shape? This looks kind of boring." She said while grabbing a piece of paper.

"No thank you ma'am" I said while writing down the message.

Dear my hot shizz,

I love you more than anything in the word

*except for blood*

Your hot piece of meat,

Jazzy

I hope she thinks that I'm serious. I keep thinking in my head that I am giving this gift to her for Christmas and nothing else.

When I returned home I found Alice in our bedroom sitting in the middle of the bed with clothes all around her.

"You love me Jazzy, right?" Alice asked in a sincere voice. My plan was working.

"Yes darlin' and never doubt it even for a second." I said.

"Okay, thank you and I love you too." She said while trying to figure out what shirt went with what skirt.

"Do you know why Edward is having such a hard time trying to find Bella's Christmas present? He keeps changing his idea. He changes so fast I only see Edward. Really weird." Alice said.

It was working!

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyers! Owns it XD**

**Here's the next chapter**

Alice was out shopping with Rosalie. This was my only chance. I am planning on getting Alice a private session with her famous designer to design the new spring collection. I know that she would love that. That is already taken care of. But now I need to get to the jewelers.

When I got to the only jewelers in Forks, I opened the door.

"How may I help you sir?" The salesman asked me.

"I think I already know what I want" I said while walking to the display cases.

That's when I saw it. A heart locket. There were 3 diamonds in the corner. It was perfect.

"I see you eyeing that locket." The salesman said.

"Yes I am. Can I please have that and can I have something engraved on it?" I asked.

"Sure, please write down what you would like to say." He said while giving me a piece of paper.

You're my beautiful pixie

My heart belongs to you

Forever yours,

Jazz

I finished writing when I held out the paper for the man to take. He quickly read it and smiled. It took him only 10 minutes to write it. Then I was out the door.

I wonder what picture I should put in it. I know the perfect one. The last time we went to the mall, Alice insisted on taking pictures in the photo booth.

I took the picture out of my pocket and put it in the locket. Which it will stay there for forever.

**Next Chapter up soon!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyers!**

**Last Chapter!**

"Merry Christmas Jazzy!" Alice said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Ali." I said while giving her a hug.

"Do you want your present now?" I asked. I hope she liked it.

"Not now. I want to go say Merry Christmas to everyone else." Alice said while skipping towards the door.

"Wait a minute." I said while grabbing her hand.

"You never decline a present." I said. She really must think that I would give her such a terrible present.

"It's just. I'm sorry Jasper but I saw what you got me. I thought you loved me." Alice said while sobbing.

"Alice , you know that I love you." I said while trying to calm her down.

"I thought you did. But now I'm not sure." She said while turning her back to me.

"Baby I do love you. Can I just show you my present?" I asked. I still kept thinking I would give her my gag gift.

"Fine." She said but still didn't look at me.

I left her and went into our huge closet. I only get a 1/3 of the closet. I hid her real gift inside a box with old outdated clothes. Alice would never go in there.

"Close your eyes Alice." I said while holding the gift behind me back.

"Fine, but I don't see why it's going to help. I saw my gift already." She said.

"Alice just close your eyes." I said and went up behind her.

"Now open them."

"Jazzy I know you love me but…" Alice started to say before she saw her gift.

"How did you? Why did you?" Alice said and then hit me.

"What was that for?" I asked pretending it hurt

"You tricked me!" she said but was still staring at her gift.

"I know, but don't you think it's worth it?" I said while looking into her eyes.

"Yes it was. Thank you Jazzy. But if you ever do it again, I will rip your Civil War uniform apart." Alice threatened.

"Promise Ali." I said while putting the necklace around her neck.

"I love you Jazzy." She said while kissing my cheek.

"Love you to baby." I said while giving her a hug.

"Let's go say Merry Christmas to everyone else." I said while grabbing her hand and walked her to the door.

**Not a very good ending. I kind of gave up on this. Writer's block.**


End file.
